


Being Helpful

by Imhilien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Lucifer always took the time to say hello to Miss Lopez.Challenge: Philia - Affectionate Love. Philia is love without romantic attraction and occurs between friends or family members.
Relationships: Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: In a Flash





	Being Helpful

Every time Lucifer turned up at the precinct to be a crime-solving Devil yet again, he always took the time to say hello to Miss Lopez.

He thought of her as a younger sibling, bouncy and enthusiastic. Today, the forensic scientist rushed happily up to him, gushing about the latest scientific catalogue and all the things she wanted to buy.

He couldn't understand half of what she was saying, but he listened and occasionally nodded encouragingly.

"Thanks, I'd knew you'd agree! I'll buy seven," Miss Lopez beamed, giving him one of her famous hugs.

 _Oof_ , Lucifer thought. "You're welcome, Miss Lopez."

FINIS


End file.
